In Your Eyes
by Hostage Situation
Summary: The aftermath of the fateful events in Volume Five. The world has changed- The once most powerful influences are afraid, the one's most dangerous are now hiding, everyone is now not once what they were. They are now all trying to survive.


**Angela Petrelli, Nevada Desert**

**2015**

"_Hey there! I'm Claire Bennet…"_

You dumb bitch, not knowing what you've done. Maybe you didn't know, maybe you _really_ wanted to. But maybe, or just _maybe_ you should've just contained yourself. You had done it before- but now…wait to fuck shit up. Wait to destroy what was once a naïve peaceful world.

Angela glared at the T.V., seeing Nathan in Claire and feeling disgusted with him. Seeing the chain reaction unfold- meeting Arthur, having Nathan, that trip to Texas where Nathan met Meredith. Nathan and Meredith renting a sleazy motel room with polyester red blankets that probably had bed bugs and maybe some form of herpes(or an STD, whichever floats your boat).

_Mommmm, Meredith is just pregnant!_

_Mommmm, Meredith just gave birth to a baby girl!_

_Mommmm, Meredith just died with my baby!_

_Mommmm, turns out Meredith is alive, soooo is meh love child. HAHAHA great story, now Meredith is black mailing me. BRB- Gotta give Meredith 50,000 dollars or something like that._

**Ding, dong.**

This world is once more scarred then how it began.

**Ding, dong.**

I'm scared, I'm scared for my life now, I'm scared for Peter, Gabriel, Monty, Simon, and I'm scared for-

**Ding, dong.**

Fucking door.

Angela looks at the door, twenty feet away- I can open it. Or just let it ring.

**Ding, dong. **

You're a persistent little bastard aren't you? Angela got up, her pink slippers scraping the floor as she dragged her feet across the floor. Angela pulled the robe tighter around her bone-like body; hair greasy and skimming her un kept face. Angela leaned on the door, eyes creeping through the peephole. Face covered by a baseball hat, sunglasses, and a red hoodie.

"Peter." Angela swung the door open, "Peter. I told you not to visit me." Angela whispered. Sand draped behind him- a tumble weed flew by the telephone pole. A pool shimmering in her neighbor's yard. Angela felt the heat drying out her lips.

"Emma had a baby." Peter walked into the house. Angela leaned out the door, looking to her left- then her right. Shutting the door behind her. Peter pulled his sweater, hat, and glasses off. Throwing them on the floor.

"Why do I care?" Angela shovered Peter a little "I'm Cynthia Wood. Widow, childless. Grandchild less."

Peter gripped Angela's shoulder and smiled at her, his half smile creeping up into Angela. Angela took a deep breath in. She politely moved Peter's hands off her shoulder; using only her thumb and pointer finger.

"His name is Nathan."

Angela continued to move towards the kitchen.

"He can fly."

Angela chuckled as she opened the refrigerator door, pulling out two beers. Peter followed her and shook his head. Peter looked Angela in the eyes. He noticed her eyes were beet red- her face dry and covered with cuts and scars.

"Good for him," Angela cracked open a beer bottle with a bottle opener "I would ask you if you want one, but I would prefer to see you suffer in the heat." Angela pressed the bottle to her lips.

"Mom-!"

"I'm not your mother." Angela pressed her bare fingernail to Peter's neck, digging it in "I'm Cynthia Wood. And I don't know you- if you don't leave soon I will be forced to call the police." Angela pressed the half empty bottle on the counter.

Angela pulled Peter into a hug she pressed her foot on a paper bag "sorry, I have been having a lot of _bugs_, I swear I think one was even on my computer." Angela took a breath in. "I'll have to call an exterminator."

Peter nodded. Pulling his mother into a hug "may I take you shopping m'am?"

"Yes, please." Angela hid her sobs and Peter held her out the front door.

**Gabriel, and Noah Gray. Costa Verde, California**

**2015**

"Good news buddy." Gabriel picked up Noah from his seat, rubbing his nose against Noah's button nose. Noah gurgled, and bubbles developed in his mouth as he reached for Gabriel's eyebrows over the fashionable (as Barbra called them) wide rimmed glasses. "Mommy is coming home today, with Daisy."

Noah clapped his hands some more as Gabriel said mommy. Noah began to squirm. Making it nearly impossible for Gabriel to keep holding the baby who was flaring his arms around and hitting Gabriel in the face.

"You have your sisters spirit." Gabriel kissed Noah's head as he lowered the baby into the blue crib with a yellow blankets and duck carvings into the wood. Gabriel looked at the way Noah clung to the blanket-wrapping it around himself. "That's a good thing."

A door clicked shut a silent "shhhh." Gabriel sighed and leaned over Noah's crib- sticking his tongue out a little over a baby that wouldn't even see this- or remember this. The stairs creak just the tiniest. "My feet hurt." Just the smallest whisper.

The door to Noah's room opened- a giggle was shushed. But the giggling was not contained- and Gabriel felt arms wrap around his legs. Gabriel pressed his mouth into a wide O and looked down at the arms "who's there?"

"Its me!" Daisy laughed and wrapped her legs and arms around one leg, resting her feet on Gabriel's right foot "did you forget about me?"

"Your names Daisy," Gabriel picked Daisy off his leg and held up the 5-year-old "you have the prettiest brown eyes, the curliest blond hair, and hmm. I believe you have a fetish for unicorns." Gabriel lowered the giggling girl to the floor where she looked at her father.

"Is fetish a salad dressing?" Daisy widened her eyes and tugged at her mothers skirt "is it a cookie? It sounds like a good cookie- I like unicorn cookies." Daisy lightened up and pranced around her mother. Kicking her legs up, letting the pink dress dance around her knee's and the blonde curls bounce around her round face.

"No honey," Barbra says. Her German accent thick and Gabriel couldn't help as Barbra was staring at him blankly moving her lips to move words that made no sense "fetish is a word. That big people know. And when you're a big person you can learn the word…Um, fetish is a cheese."

Daisy rubbed her eyes- let out a little yawn. Then covered her mouth quickly as Noah began to stir; Gabriel chewed on his cheek "Daisy, are you tired?" Gabriel got on both knees and looked into his eyes in a babies face "well, even Cat Women had to take naps." Daisy moved her hand into a cat claw postion and slightly ran her hand across Gabriel's face.

"But Wonder Women didn't," Daisy put her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg "so I don't."

Barbra laughed and took Daisy's hand "well Wonder Women was lame compared to Cat Women, Cat Women she got the guy in the end." Barbra winked at Gabriel as she escorted Daisy from the sleeping babies room. Barbra's voice drifting down the hall of the house as the baby babbled in his sleep.

Barbra had her legs on top of Gabriel's on the jade-green couch with the blue throw pillows and the toys laced around the floor. Barbra looks at Gabriel's- she really looks at him. And he looks…_disappointed._ And Barbra wonders about herself, and the others around them _am I doing something wrong? Is it because of Daisy? _

_Does he miss his old life- the life he gave up? Is he mad about Noah? Is it me? Am I not good in bed- its my accent- shit. I wish I had just fucking lost this accent. Stupid fucking Jonas. Its because I'm not flexible enough._

"What are they doing to Daisy?"

"What do you mean?" Barbra reaches for her tea; she feels a chill as Gabriel presses his hand onto her's, a leech looking for blood to survive.

"I mean what are they doing to my daughter?" Gabriel releases his grip and takes his glasses off. He slowly lowers his hand onto his lap. Gabriel blinks several times at his hands- he sees little blue sparks from his finger tips.

Barbra moves her legs to in front of her, she sees the sparks dance across his hand. Barbra takes a breath in and rubs her wrist. Though he did nothing, Barbra can't help but feel some sort of monster breaking water.

"N-nothing but seeing how far she can go-" Gabriel slams his fists on the coffee table.

"What do you mean 'how far she can go'?" Gabriel stands up. Barbra backs farther into the chair. Barbra shushes him as Gabriel starts to breath violently "are they trying to make her split the world into two? Are they trying to make my daughter go insane?"

"She's not your daughter Gabriel!" Barbra stood up, she pressed herself to him "she's your step-daughter. And Gabriel if you so worried about her, why don't you try to do anything about it? Huh? Why don't you try to do something about it?" Barbra grabbed her jacket and ran upstairs.

"I will!" Gabriel yelled.

The sounds came to light, hearing everything. Feeling the real him. He felt all the hate, all the jealousy, all the unacceptance. For once he was happy- for once he saw a little light with curly hair and freckles on a round face. He saw Daisy. He needed them- _destroy all the hate. The life of this disgusting house must be destroyed. _He raised his hands, a smirk plastered. The couchs, pictures, everything in the room all clattering and ripping.

Barbra came downstairs, her pockets stuffed. Daisy rubbing her eyes. Noah reaching for his mother in the chaos.

"You bitch! Come back with my kids!" Gabriel flicked his fingers and the door slammed as Noah's eyes popped open. Gabriel smiled, his eyes becoming dark and his glasses crushed by the couch that was in two; with the cushion's inside falling on them like snow.

"Gabriel what are you doing-?"

"Its time to play."


End file.
